


You Point the Finger at Me

by SunshiiiiineSupernova



Series: Flick of the Finger [4]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingering Fixation, First half sets the stage for the sexy times, Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Post Noel the roadie - Pre Oasis Noel, Really Graphic Descriptions, Shameless Smut, submissive and dominant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshiiiiineSupernova/pseuds/SunshiiiiineSupernova
Summary: Bossy Noel is Bossy.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: Flick of the Finger [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588912
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	You Point the Finger at Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cocacolajellybean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocacolajellybean/gifts).



> This is the fourth story in the series. It's set nearly 3 years after ....and held it in my fingers.... Liam is almost 19, Noel 24. This is the short window after Noel was 'fired' as a roadie, and hasn't yet joined Oasis. 
> 
> This is a slow start as I was setting the mood. So the first half/third of the story has no sexy moments at all. But, it does happen eventually. 
> 
> I also want to thank my dear friend cocacolajellybean for listening to me, giving advice for my stories. You were such a wonderful help in this one, I adore you for your encouragement, humour, and support. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment - positive or negative. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it. :)

“Liam? Liam? Liam! I know you’re up there, answer me!” 

A frazzled Peggy Gallagher called up to her youngest son from the end of the stairs.

“Wot, Mam?” Liam called out lazily to her as he lay in bed, smoking.

“I want you to clean up and put dinner in the oven at half six and take it out after an hour. I work a double shift today and won’t be home until the morning.”

Liam concentrated on blowing a smoke ring. 

“Liam Gallagher! Did you listen to a word I said?” She called out in a sharper tone. 

Another smoke ring. “Yeah, wait – why do I have to clean up? Why can’t Paul?”

Liam must have felt the anger of his over-worked mother zig-zag its way up the stairs for suddenly he sat up as if he could hear her marching up the steps to give him a stern talking to.

“Paul can’t because he is working overnight shifts all week long. He shouldn’t have to _work and clean and cook_ when his brother is a healthy lad and can help out instead of lying on his backside. Sure you must have your arse worn away to nothing by now from sitting on it.” 

“I have a job too! I’m in a band, me!” Liam began in a defensive whine. 

“A job that helps pay the bills? That puts food on the table? Well, I’ve yet to see a pound of it.” 

“All right, Mam. I’ll clean and make dinner.” Liam conceded with a grunt. 

“Good, because Noels coming over tonight for dinner and I want – “

Something finally roused Peggy’s youngest and shifted him out of his brothers’ warm bed. He stalked to the landing outside his bedroom and called down.

“What? Noel’s coming over tonight? For dinner?”

Peggy sighed and he heard her keys jingle fretfully. “ _Yes, Liam_. He’s back from being a roadie and wanted to come home and see his family. He’s going to eat dinner with you and Paul. And I’ll be home in the morning to make him breakfast…..”

The rest of her words fell on deaf ears as Liams’ pulse sped up. _Noel was back in Manchester. Noel was coming home tonight_. He felt giddy and excited at the prospect.

“All right, Mam. I’ll make sure Noeleen gets his dinner.” 

Peggy opened the front door and gave her parting words. “I’ll see you in the morning. And see that you do clean up for once, ya little bollocks.”

Liam walked back into his room and opened the closet door. Rifling through his clothes, he huffed in annoyance; _he never had anything decent to wear._

_He had to look good tonight. This was the first time he’d seen Noel in nearly a year. Liam wanted Noel to see how Liam was now a man and looking fit as fuck. He wanted to see the hunger in Noels eyes when he saw Liam. And by fuck, Liam was going to get his wish._

A few very busy hours later, in which Liam had spent hoovering up a bit and throwing everything that was lying on his floor either into the closet or under the beds. He wasn’t sure when Noel would arrive or even when Paul would wake up. 

At 6:30, Liam put the dinner into the oven and went upstairs. He hurried to the toilet, shut and locked the door and quickly stripped off his clothes. 

Liam turned to the long mirror on the back of the door to look at himself. He had changed a lot in the last year. He hadn’t grown any taller, but his shoulders were broader. And even with his thickly lashed eyes and full lips, his face had lost the softness of childhood and looked more like the man he had become. 

With a critical gaze at his body, he saw no flaws. _His cock wasn’t as big as he had hoped it would get, but it wasn’t small. He’d even got some compliments from birds he’d shagged. That gave Liam a thrill of pride; he was good looking and so was his dick._

After that night nearly three years ago, Liam had waited for Noel to do something. He could feel that Noel was tempted by him. The way he could sense Noels eyes on him, until Liam would gaze back and Noel would blush and turn away shyly. 

The being brothers bit obviously bothered Noel. And it wasn’t like Liam was exactly overjoyed that he wanted to kiss his older brother, _but he still did_. And there was no point in trying to pretend otherwise. He was curious, to touch and taste Noel, to feel his kisses, to wrap his hand around his brothers dick, to feel Noel inside him.

_Maybe it was wrong, but that knowledge didn’t make Liam stop wanting it._

His eyes refocused on his lanky body, his cock swelling with excitement just thinking of his brother.

With a wink at his reflection, Liam concluded that _whatever happened would be fate._ _Nothing that could be changed._

He stepped into the shower and turned on the water. 

Singing “Take Me,” Liam blow dried his hair while watching the clock. He had a bit of time before dinner was ready. 

“Ay! Liam, get outta there. I gotta take a piss and have a shower before work.”

Paul’s ham-fisted pounding on the door made Liam jump and drop his brush. 

“Ah, ya fucker! All right, I’m nearly done!” 

True to his word, Liam gathered his things in his arms and opened the door to his eldest brothers’ smirk.

“You’re such a fucking bird. Spend all your time preening and admiring your pretty face.” He laughed as Liam scowled and shoved past him.

_Cunt._

Liam was setting the table and putting food on three plates when Paul walked into the kitchen.

“You’ve gone all domestic, haven’t ya Liam?” He asked with a chuckle. 

“Shut it,” Liam grumbled. “Mam asked me to heat up dinner for you and Noel.”

“Oh, so our world traveler has returned has he? Well, I’m sure Louise will be glad to have our Noel back.”

Liam frowned as he remembered ‘ _her_ ’. He had tried to hate her, but it was very hard. She was friendly to Liam and actually quite sweet. _But she had Noel in a way that Liam couldn’t and probably never would._

He pushed that thought out of his mind. _Once Paul fucked off to work, the night would be for him and Noel. Liam was sure of it._

Feeling eyes on him, Liam turned around. Noel stood quietly in the doorway watching him, face impassive. Their eyes met. Liam froze, his heart pounding in his chest.

Paul turned his head and noticed Noel. He got up and moved to hug the middle brother. 

“So our Noel, tell me all about those sexy Argentine birds?”

Liam studied Noel. His hair was longer and shaggier than when he left. He wore a tight t-shirt and jeans. As he took his jacket off, Liam could tell that while he was still lean, Noel had put on some muscle. He looked good and seemed to have an easy confidence that he didn’t have before. 

_This wasn’t the occasionally awkward Noel that Liam had known his whole life. This man was in control._

Liam was, if possible, more electrified by this version of his brother than the one who refused to admit his desire for Liam after that night they both wanked off just a few feet from each other.

“So, when did ya get back to Manchester?” Paul asked.

Noels eyes moved from Liam back to the eldest brother. “Just a few hours ago. Plane landed in London, took the train straight here.”

“What? You came straight here first?” Liam inserted himself into his brothers’ conversation.

Noel turned his face to Liam, one thick brow raised. “Yeah, Louise is out of town. So I thought I’d come home for a few days, see Mam and just wait until Louise gets back.”

_Noel came here first. He came to see Liam before even stopping by Louises’ flat to drop off his suitcase._

_That had to mean something, right?_

Noel moved closer to his baby brother and pulled him into a tight embrace. “Missed you, our kid,” he said in a low voice, sending chills down Liams spine.

Liam squeezed Noel tighter and pressed his face to his neck. He was warm, smelled good and Liam felt safe in his arms.

“Ok, enough of the reunion. Let’s eat – I gotta leave for work in an hour.”

Noel quickly released Liam and all three brothers sat down to dinner.

Noel regaled Paul and Liam with tales of his journey around the world with the Inspiral Carpets. Liam had hung out with the band when they toured the UK. At record launches, gigs and of course Noel – _ever the lazy cunt_ – had enlisted Liam to help lift the gear in and out of Bonehead’s van, while he ordered others about never getting his hands dirty. _Fucker._

Most of Pauls’ questions centered on how fit the birds in other countries were. Liam watched Noel carefully as he answered, trying to suss out if Noel had spent the last year shagging these birds and cheating on Louise. If he had, that must be a sure sign that he didn’t really love her.

But typical of his brother, Noel worded everything in such a way that you didn’t know what he truly felt or what had really happened. _That was the worst part in dealing with Noel._ Liam seldom hid his feelings; you knew when he was angry, happy or sad. Noel hated anyone, even family – _even Liam_ – to know what he thought or felt. It was easy sometimes, of course, since Liam had become better at learning his big brothers moods. There were, however, times that Noel would hide his real self and put on this fake face and personality and almost become a different person. He hated that, because _that_ Noel never seemed to have the time or interest in being around Liam.

As the food was rapidly devoured, Paul glanced at his watch and stood up. “I have to get to work or I’ll be late. Good to see you back, Noel. We’ll catch up later when I’m not working this shit shift.”

When they heard the front door close and lock, Liam and Noel looked at each other. 

The elder brother broke the silence first. “Let’s get this cleaned up for Mam.”

Liam nodded, suddenly feeling shy. _Noel and he were alone. All night. Together_.

Noel washed and Liam dried the dishes. Neither spoke. A few times their hands would brush as Noel handed Liam a plate or glass. Each time, Liam would feel his heart pound and could hear Noels faint intake of breath.

Still no brother could seem to find anything to talk about. When the last glass was put away, Liam turned and found Noel standing there, staring. 

“You’ve been too quiet tonight, kid,” he smiled, mirth in his eyes. 

Liam decided there was no time like the present. He lunged forward and kissed Noels mouth. 

Instantly, his brothers hands were on his shoulders, pushing him back. 

“Liam, what the fuck?”

The two brothers wore a glare; Noel out of tired confusion, Liam tired of waiting.

Liam looked away first and Noel roughly patted his shoulder. He turned and headed towards the stairs “I’m off to bed,” was the explanation to his younger sibling as he disappeared around a corner.

Liam took this as an invitation and immediately followed his brother.

When Noel heard footfalls behind him, he stated in a stern voice “Liam, I just got back today. I’m tired and not in the mood for fucking about, all right?”

Liam smirked and reached two thick fingers up and pinched Noels small and quite enticing bum. 

Noel swatted his hand in back of him to smack any part of Liam he could reach. 

“Quit it Liam. I mean it. I’m not in the mood to play.”

Liam laughed and at the top of the steps, gave his brother another pinch. Noel turned around to give Liam a shove into the wall, but he wasn’t quick enough. With a mad howl of laughter, Liam darted past his brother and into their room, shutting the door in his Noels face.

As soon as the door was closed, Liam peeled off his shirt and slid his jeans down his thighs. He heard the toilet flush and the tap turn on. _Good, he had a bit of time left._

He lay down on his own bed and shamelessly remained uncovered. The door opened and the elder brother walked in and rolled his eyes at the younger. 

“Liam, put your dick away. I just ate.”

He began to strip himself of his clothing. As his shirt came off, Liams eyes roved hungrily over his brothers flat stomach, muscular arms, chest and broad shoulders.

Unable to help himself, his eyes reached down and took his rock hard dick in his hand.

Noel lay down on the bed and rolled onto his side to face Liam. 

_“Do you really have to do that right here and now?”_ he asked pointedly.

Liam could tell that Noel was having a hard time keeping his eyes on his brothers’ face.

“I wank off every night at this time. I’m _not_ re-arranging my schedule just for you,” he answered cheekily.

Noel rolled his eyes again, then lowered them to Liams’ hand. He stared unblinking. He was trying to make Liam nervous and embarrassed enough to stop _. Noel should have known Liam better than that!_ He was excited and even more aroused to have the former roadie as his audience.

He licked his lips and slowly stroked his dick, his thumb brushing over the top. He half closed his eyes as he watched Noel watching him. He took his free hand and brushed his fingers on the tip of his cock, slick, glossy fluid dribbling onto thick fingertips.

Noels attempt to remain stony-faced was failing spectacularly. Liam could see his Adams apple bob as he swallowed. This spurred Liam on, as he lifted those fingers to his face and slid them into his mouth; tongue licking and sucking pre-cum off his fingers.

He teased the head again, more fluid oozing freely on his finger. He held the tempting digit towards his brother. 

“Wanna taste me, Noely?” Liam asked innocently.

His brother opened his mouth as if to receive the offering, then after a few moments silence answered.

“Liam, just hurry up. I’m tired and won’t be able to get any rest with your wanking that micro-cock of yours,” He raised his impossibly thick brows and smirked.

“My dick ain’t small!” His grip tightened with his anger and he hissed with pleasure.

Noel laughed and said “Ah, so you like it rough, do ya then? Fuckin’ weirdo.”

Liam loosened his grasp and tried to get back into the seduction of his brother. He decided to step things up a bit. His fingers were still sticky, so Liam bent his knee upward and moved his hand slowly down his body. He pinched his pink nipples until they stood erect; begging for attention. He moaned at the look on Noels face; eyes darkened with lust. He watched Liams shiny fingers trail down his stomach, between his thighs to cup his balls gently. Then he let his middle finger slip to his hole. His brothers mouth was open and he was breathing audibly.

Liam watched Noel as he circled his rim and pushed a thick finger inside. Noel seemed hypnotized by the vision before his eyes. He bit his lower lip without even realizing.

Liams dick was so hard. This was a fantasy made real; _Noel staring while he pleasured himself._ His older brother was bare-chested and still in his kecks, but Liam could see that he was fully erect and straining at the cloth. Noel appeared too enthralled to even touch himself. 

Pressing his finger deeper, Liam found _that spot_ and began to push on it, then stroked it lightly. He gasped sharply and moaned. He could feel the clenching on his finger, taking his breath away as he relentlessly stroked himself.

Noels raspy voice cut across the room. “Add another finger,” he commanded.

Liam groaned and laughed throatily. “Say please,”

He took his hand off his dick and let it stand there; bright pink and shameless. 

Noel raised a brow, refusing to bend. “Add _another_ finger Liam,”

Liam balked at direct orders, even sexy ones from Noel. He pulled his finger out and tapped on his rim, panting a bit as he spied Noel licking his lips.

Noel gave a knowing look. “Are you going to miss out on an orgasm just to disobey me?”

_Well shit, when you put it that way._

Liam compromised and circled his rim teasingly for half a minute. Then watched his brother from under heavy lids while unhurriedly pressing one fingertip inside. Noel rolled his eyes and Liam laughed loudly, then immediately groaned as that had made him clench tightly on his digit. The older brother smirked. 

“That feel good, Liam?”

The younger brother nodded and pushed that finger knuckle-deep into himself. He found that firm, fleshy mass inside himself and moaned. His head thrown back, his other hand gripping his rigid cock once more. 

He began to tug at his dick with one hand, while the other remained still as he stroked that spot very quickly, a hoarse sob leaving his mouth.

Noels voice caressed his ears again. “So, you found that sweet spot, eh?”

Liam nodded again. He wanted to make sure that Noels eyes were focused on him. For some reason he couldn’t quite understand, wanking off had never given him the intense gratification that he was feeling right now _. It was so dirty; his older brother watching him finger himself,_ but it was so fucking sexy as well. He had to try so hard to keep from coming right now. 

He lifted his lids and gazed over at his brother. Noels eyes were full of want, his breathing a bit heavier. Liam pulled his finger out and traced his rim again, hissing slightly from the sensation.

“I want two fingers back inside that tight little hole, Liam,” he growled out. 

Liam felt his face heat up as he brushed his thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the warm pre-cum. 

Noels eyes were twin blue flames setting Liam alight. He whined and shivered, but obeyed the order. Thick fingers moved back up to the head of his dick to tease the slit for more lubrication.

“Good boy. Get those fingers nice and slick. So fucking pretty.”

Liam felt his heart flutter in his chest. Before tonight he thought it would be sexy to do things like this with his brother. But now, hearing Noels excitement and seeing his face as he watched Liam made him realise that he didn’t just want Noel to desire him sexually. _He wanted more._

“I love you Noel,” Liam breathed out as he circled his rim again teasingly. 

His eyes opened and looked at his brother. Noels eyes were wide with surprise, then his lips curled into a smile.

“Liam, are you going to do as I say? Put two of those thick fucking fingers inside your arse. _Now._ ”

Liam moaned, so eager to please _this Noel_. This forceful and demanding Noel.

He thrust both digits in and began to push his hips down, riding his fingers.

“That’s it, _my_ pretty boy. You look so fucking good for me.”

Liam moaned and released the hold on his cock. It twitched a bit but stood erect, dribbling cum onto Liams fingers as they toyed with the head.

His breath caught from all the sensations Noel was giving him. His stomach muscles tightened and his thin torso jerked up off the bed.

“Liam, rub that spot again for me, baby.”

Liam whined his answer and began to stroke the spot, slowly at first, then faster. Both fingers were still as he arched his back, the feeling so _intense_ , so _good_ , Noels raspy voice _so fucking sexy_. His arse muscles clenched around thick fingers again. He cried out, but kept rubbing just like his older brother had ordered him to do.

Raising heavy lids open, he saw that Noel was now standing before him; still partially dressed, still not touching himself. 

_Noel was focused only on Liam and Liams pleasure._

“Keep stroking yourself, baby. Fucking sexy you are,” Noel said with a grunt.

Liam threw his head back in ecstasy, his entire body sweaty and quivering. He could feel his dick jerk a bit and knew that he was almost there.

Muscles tightening again on his fingers, he gave as a loud groan as his dick began to pulse.

Suddenly, Liams rigid shaft was immersed into a hot, wet mouth.

“ _Oh, fuck_!” Liam cried out, one hand holding his brothers head down as Noel swallowed Liams release.

Liams body jerked in pleasure, his hips thrusting up into his brothers mouth until he was empty. He groaned and collapsed heavily back onto the bed.

Liams’ eyes opened wide in near disbelief. Noel straightened and stared at him, eyes fierce.

He reached down to Liams wrist and slowly pulled his fingers out. 

Noel slid his hand down and brushed his thumb over Liams over-sensitized flesh.

“ _My beautiful boy_.”


End file.
